It is often the case that the wearer of a shirt desires to tuck the shirt into his or her pants, shorts, skirt or the like. Many shirts are designed with the intention of being tucked in, such as men's formal wear, and many women's blouses. Indeed, tucking a shirt in is often perceived as professional, and has the aesthetic bonus of making the wearer look slimmer and sometimes even broader shouldered. Certain professions, such as the police or military, actually require the uniform of the wearer to be worn having the shirt tucked in. Whether the wearer is required by uniform or simply enjoys the aesthetic nature of a properly tucked shirt, it is unwelcome when the movements of the wearer cause the shirt to untuck or come loose from the pants. This occurs quite often when the shirt is short in length and does not extend very far below the wearer's waistline. In this situation, the shirt very little material being tucked into the article of clothing being worn below the waist. Many blouses or polo shirts, for example, have shorter lengths in this manner, but are often aesthetically pleasing to tuck in. Additionally, even longer length shirts may come partially untucked and look loose and displeasing aesthetically.
“Shirt stays” are a device known in the art which connect the bottom of the wearer's shirt to the top of the wearer's hosiery or socks. “Shirt stays” are often worn by many wearers in uniform, such as military wearers. However, they are neither comfortable nor attractive. A typical shirt stay consists of two long elastic bands with a clip at both ends. When the wearer of a shirt stay sits the elastic bands often chafe against the wearer's legs and sometimes even come undone thereafter snapping against the wearer's unprotected skin.
Thus, a comfortable and everyday undergarment having a shirt hold-down device would be well received in the art.